


Fighting Till The End

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mention of Death, Revolution, Tyrant Leader, fighting/violence, no beta we die like men, sfw, will add tags as go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus, Janus and Virgil are rebels against their corrupt leader, while Logan, Patton and Roman are very much unaware of the suffering of the outside world. But when the truth is reveal things start to change, and the revolution grows.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. revolution's first move

**Author's Note:**

> TW:kidnapping, tyrant leader, mention of death, like one word in caps, discriminatory laws(I guess?), minor unsymp. Roman(he makes fun of Logan like once), cusisng I'm bad at editing my shit
> 
> The first like three paragraphs are some world building so like, please bare with me TwT
> 
> Pronouns that are different than in canon:  
> Logan:they/them  
> Remus:Gender-fluid(in this chapter he/him)  
> Janus:They/them

There is a world far from ours, where things are quite different. At first glance at least. Castles that shone when the light hit them, people with wings flying around simple town streets that seemed to be pulled right out of every fantasy novel. People with traits of animals forming towns in the woods. Elves that watch over this entire world from the Sky Tree.

Only there is a hidden layer of darkness. Ever since the death of King Dinair the elves had changed. Dinair's son, Chao had taken over. Dinair had belived all were equal and deservng of life, Chao, however belived otherwise. He saw levels in which species deserved his favor. Elves, angels, pixies, animalium and then humans.

And Chao wasn't afraid to act opon these belifs. Things changed for those bellow his favor, the animalium came out of the woods less for Chao had set a crewfew and held them to higher standers with in the law. Humans learned to avoid the gaurds and keep their heads down. For if you were to slip up at all the punishment would be harsh. But of course the people of this world are strong and resiliant. And so a revolution began to build as Chao's ruleship went on. 

It is in this revulotion a group of three reside. Virgil, a cat-animalium, Janus a human and Remus an elf. They are a scrappy bunch. And yet they were prehaps the most productive members of the revulition. They contantly got in and out of shit, just barely avoiding getting arested by twisting the laws in their favor. Janus was partically good at this. And if they ever did get arrested they'd just start a riot and escape.(this was Remus's speciality)

Today however, they'd be pulling their riskest stunt yet.

The three were crouched in bushes near the edge of the forest. The forest started at the bottom of a hill, on top of that hill was the walls was the main town in the Tantum kingdom. Beyond the walls was the castle where the king resieded. However these three weren't focused on the town, instead they were focused on a group that was decending down the hill. 

A group of three. Patton White, an angel and the best friend of the elf prince, Logan Gray, a pixie and assigned guard of the elf prince, and none other than the elf prince himself, Roman. Patton and Roman were talking loud enough that the three rebels could make out their converstation. Something about a cute someone. Logan was a foot behind them clutching their staff tightly. They looked distant and didn't really seem to be paying attention. Perfect.

Janus made a motion with their hand, signaling the others to get into place. Virgil clawed his way up a tree with ease while Remus moved to a bush father into the woods. They all pulled up their face masks, and waited. 

Finally the group reached the bottom of the hill. Roman and Patton still talking. “-you know my father would NEVER approuve Pat,” Roman was saying. He sighed dreamily and looked up at the bright sky. “A guy can dream, can't he.”

Patton smiled sympathicaly. “I guess so. You're right though! H-”

Logan cut into the conversation. “Excuse me sir, but we are aprouching the woods, I ask you stay behind me.” They said, their beetle like wings spreading out slightly.

Roman rolled his eyes with a smile. “Lo we've bene over this! There is no need to call me sir. That's much too profesional.”

Logan nodded. “Apolgies, now, may you and your friend stay behind me?” They contuined walking. Roman made a face that was clealry meant to mock Logan before following. Virgil felt the need to punch him grow by a lot. If this was the next heir they were screwed.

Janus's eyes narrowed, the eletronic wings they had built spreading but not turning on. Following tjis cue, Virgil's claws expanded out and Remus pulled out his knife.

Finally the group entered the woods, preventing the guard towers on the wall from seeing them. Janus's wings switched on and the human lunged forward and grabbed Patton. Virgil leaped down from his tree and put a hand over Patton's mouth and Remus calmly walked out from behind his tree and grabbed Logan.

Janus pulled Logan's staff and threw it to the side, smirking benethe their mask. Logan went to elbow the human off them but Remus made a slight clicking sound.

“Now, we wouldn't want a very special someone to get hurt~” Remus said, bringing his knife to Roman's throat. He shifted the sound of his voice just enough for it to not be reconized. Roman completely froze, staring at Logan. Patton tried to wiggle free but Virgil had a tight grip on him and Patton was honestly quite weak. 

Janus losened his grip on Logan as they stopped struggling, and Virgil followed suit with Patton. 

“Now, Prince Roman,” Janus said coldly, spitting out the name like some king of venom. “I assume you know how you got into this situation?”

Roman glared at them. “Oh I don't know maybe it's cause I'm a prince and assholes like you like kidnapping powerful people?” He said back sharply.

Janus and Remus laughed, and even Virgil chuckled a bit. Could be him acting though. Janus couldn't tell and frankly, didn't care. “Not at all! We don't care about you at all! This is about your daddy dearest.”

Roman seemed, offended? “At least kidnap someone because you want that person...” Roman mumble dunder his breath. Remus looked at Virgil who clealry found the prince's antics ammusing. Janus didn't.

“You are not worth kidnapping for you. We're with the rebalion, and you are going to be our blackmail.” Janus said sharply, tossing Logan to the side. The pixe looked at their staff before Remus made a small sound to remind them about Roman's current situation.

“Wait, what rebelion?” Roman demanded, looking from Janus, to Remus, to Virgil. “There is no rebelion, everyone is perfectly happy!”

Janus stared at him, before snorting. “If that's truly what you belive your fatest father must be hiding so VERY much from you.”

Roman glared at Janus, practically shaking with anger. “My father would never hide anything from me!” He said angerily.  
Janus scoffed before Remus spoke up. “Oooo! I know! We could take a little stop at the human town, maybe even an animalium one on the way to camp!” 

Virgil nodded in agreement, left cat ear flicking as a signal they should get going. Janus pulled rope from their bag and handed it to the others. “That's a great idea,” They said tying Logan's hands together. “It'll be quite... Educational.” The human smirked at Roman as their wings powered down, turning the forest back to dark. 

The three rebels practically pulled their prisioners through the woods. Rebels were used to how dark the woods was, but outsiders would find it nearly impossible to get through it. There was a lot of tripping and stubling, but eventually they reached the human town hidden away in the woods.


	2. The human town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Some unsymp. Logan, town in extreme poverty, V has a bad scar, they're all kinda bastards, parents lying to their kids a shit ton, some angst(?), currently unedited

The minute that the group reached the edge of th etown Roman was confused. This wasn't how the other towns were supposed to be, his father had always told him that the outside towns were just as prosperess and happy as the main town, but this, this was just sad. The houses looks like they had bene put together in a massive rush, holes in between the boards, the roofs caved in some. There were even a few battered tents scattered around. A few people were out, but they moved quickly and with an anxious fear. There was a reeking smell that made Roman want to run away, he didn't know what it was, but his mind hated it.

The prince turned to his friends, trying to understand what had happened here. Patton looked just as shocked as Roman was, his normally out wings folded back stiffly. Logan however seemed less phased, sure they seemed stiff, but that was just normal. Almost like they had known about this. Roman felt sick at the thought, the thought his friend and father knew about this and wouldn't do anything. Surely there was some mistake right? Roman's father had no clue what was happening in the outside world?

“Shocked, princey?” Janus said, startling the elf. “the truth can be bitter, can't it.” They motioned at the town, and the anger was clear in their eyes.

“There has to be some mistake, my father has to not know about this!” Roman said, looking from the town to his kidnapers. “He would never let this happen.”

“He's a lier, dumbass.” Remus said, crossing his arms. Roman looked at him, before retunring to look at the town. He felt limp, hoping he'd wake up to find this was all a dream, that this wasn't happening and was just some horrific nightmare.

“Come now,” Janus said, starting into the town. “Let's not stand around and waste time.”

The group progressed into the town, earning strange looks as they went. Some people saw Roman and ran in fear, some people just stared like they were monkeys in a zoo. It felt awful, and the father they went the worse the stench got.

At some point a group of children were running around near them, laughing. It gave Roman a tad of hope, and he even smiled a bit. Until a women rushed out of a house, made eye contact with Roman and rushed the children inside. Like Roman was a monster.  
Roman decided to just stare at the ground. It made things more bareable. 

A sudden wave of the stench came over them, and Roman almost gagged. Patton wrinkled his nose and folded his wings tightly. Logan, again, seemed mostly unphased, as did their kidnappers. Finally Roman broke the silence,

“What is that smell?” Roman asked, surprised to find his voice shook. He immediately wanted to kick himself for the sign of weakness. Now was not the time for fear to be shown.

“Death,” Vigil answered, which seemed to surprise the other two. “What you're smelling is rott from the dead.”

His voice didn't sound like it was used a lot, and was basically a whipser. And that added to the eeriness of what he had said, and Roman even more so wanted to hide away forever.

Finally they reached a twisted tree in the middle of the town. Janus turned and smirked at Roman. “After you, Princey,” they motioned at a hole at the base of the tree. “Careful not to gte your clothes dirty, wouldn't want to disapoint daddy dearsest.”

Remus chuckled, and Virgil snorted a bit, his tail curling in clear amusement. Roman grit his teeth and slid through the hole, finding a small passed. He took a few setps forward, before hearing someone come down behind him. Patton and Logan stood there, blinking in the sudden change of light.

Janus, Virgil and Remus followed, each landing much more gracefully than the others. Janus's wings turned on, lighting up the tunnel. Janus made a clear sarcastic gesture for Roman to take the lead, and the group started down the tunnel. 

The tunnel was plain, just dirt walls. Once and a while dirt crumbs would fall from the ceiling and the entire group would freeze. A few seconds would pass before Virgil flicked an ear as some kind of signal and the group contuined. Something about the tunnel felt very wrong. It didn't seem natrual but at the same time was all to natrual. Needless to say Roman was beyond glad when they reached the end of it.

There was two people waiting in a room that appered to be under the tree. Large oots held the ceilling up, and some had lanterns hung on them. It wasn't very tall, just tall enough for someone to stand in. But the lack in height was made up for by how big it was. Very easily an entire average town could fit into it, the walls were lined with shelves with food on them. In the middle was a large table with chairs around it all made out of wood. 

“I see the misison wnet well?” One of the people questioned. They were femminie appearing and were probaly a raccoon-animalium. They were pretty average looking, a lot like an uban mom sterotype. 

Janus nodded, come up from behind Roman. “Very~” 

Remus practically appered next to Janus. “We even got a guard and some random angel!”

The other person nodded in clear approval. This person presented in a more masculain way, though he was short and rounder than the raccon- animalium, not to mention he was just a human. 

“Very good,” The human said. “You never have let us down.”  
Janus removed their mask, smirking. “I belive introductions are in order,” They said, looking at Roman, Patton and Logan. “You three, this is Alastor Campbell, he's the leader around here,” They pointed at the human. “And Portia Aplistia, she covers law inforcment.” They pointed to the

Virgil walked past Roman, his mask removed. And Roman kind of wished it has stayed on. Across the cat- animalium's face was a nasty scar running from his chin to just bellow his eye. Roman felt a shudder go down his spin just at the site of it. Everything in this town made him want to throw up, from the smell, to the depressing people, to the fact this had all been hidden away from him his entire life.

“Virgil,” Alastor said. “Would you mind taking our guests to a cell and watching ovee them?” He smiled in a way that reminded Roman of his father. Before he had seen it as warm and welcoming but now it just felt wrong.

Virgil flicked his ear in response, turning to the others and gesturing for them to start walking.

They walked out of the room and into anouther tunnel, and this time they didn't have light. A few times Virgil would stop them, then push them to force them onwards. After a few minutes of walking they reached a much smaller room. It was dim, and half of it was some kind of holding cell. The bars weren't metal but instead thick roots that seemed to grow in a very unnatrual way.

Virgil opened the door to the cell, which was made of metal and connected to the roots by rusted hatches. Rulucntantly the three walked into the cell, staying clos eto each other. Silence filled the room as Virgil leaned against the dirt wall, his ears flat and tail between his legs. Clealry he didn't like it down here ethier.

“Um... Virgil, right?” Patton asked, offering a timid smile. Virgil looked over and nodded, before just turning away again.

“Could you tell us what's happening?” Roman asked. “How did this town fall apart this badly? Everything's supposed to be fine!”

“Ask your friend then,” Virgil said, and pointed at Logan. “They should know.” His tail flicker angerily, and he looked reayd to kill Logan.

“Lo?” Patton said, looking at the pixie. “You knew about this?”

Logan seemed startled. “In theroy, yes... I didn't know how bad it had become though.” They looked away.

“What?!” Roman yelled. “You knew?! You didn't think to try to help, or even tell me that I was lied to?!” He stared at Logan in betrayal.

“Roman please listen, I-”

Roman cut him off, turning away. “Save it, I need time to process all of this,” Patton went to say something, but Roman cut him off as well. “Without any of you.”

Virgil watched them bicker, a sick sense of pride filling him. He swallowed and looked away. He was just doing his job, this would help them all. It had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this shits gonna get really anti-goverment super fast cause I'm a depressed American teen, so uh, I recommend you leave if you're one of those. Please let me know if I missed anything!


	3. Light Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Kidnapping, they're all kind assholes at some point, Chao is a bad parent but like what else is new, that's not new, tell me if I missed anything!

The three sat in the cell in silence. Roman was sitting in one corner, Patton was standing in another and Logan was stood by the entrance, observing the strange roots. Virgil had barely moved at all since the bickering had started, only the decisional shift or ear moving forward or backward.

After what felt like hours but was at max 25 minutes footsteps sounded from the tunnel. Virgil pushed off the wall, looking at the entrance to the room. Roman got to his feet as Janus entered the room, followed by Remus.

“Before you say anything V, we were careful.” Janus said, putting a hand on their friends shoulder. Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes, but seemed a bit more relaxed. 

Remus looked over at their prisoners. “Oo they look upset. Something happen?” He said, grinning like a kid on Christmas 

Roman glared at him. “Oh you know, got kidnapped,” He responded sharply, then added under his breath, “And found out I'd been lied to my entire life.”

Janus gently pushed past Virgil, standing in front of the root-bars. “Boohoo, spoiled little princey found out life isn't so great for everyone else.” There was venom on their voice, a clear hatred shinning through.

“Oh I'm sorry that I had a bit more luck with my situation,” Roman shot back, crossing his arms. “Only I'm not, it's not my fault!”

Janus narrowed their eyes. “Really? Is this all the empathy you have? Pathetic, honestly.”

Roman was about to respond when Patton rushed over, putting a hand on his shoulder.r “Kiddo, no. Fighting is only going to make everything worse.”

With a sigh Roman shrugged Patton's hand off. Looking away from Janus. “What do you want from us?”

“Oh nothing from you of course, you're a bargaining chip to get the king here.” Janus responded, smirking.

Roman shook his head. “He won't come,” His voice lost some of it's emotion. “He doesn’t care that much, so you'll have to rethink that plan.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Trouble at home? Well this is a spicy development~” He said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Patton frowned. “That's not nice!” He scolded, looking at Remus with... Disappointment? Like Remus was a kid and Patton had found him stealing from the cookie jar. The look was enough to startle Remus into silence, a rare thing to ever happen.

Janus looked from Remus to Patton. “Wow, I've never seen him shut up so quickly like that,” They said, honestly shocked.

Patton giggled and shrugged. “I guess I'm just good with people!” He said cheerfully, folding his hands together. 

Roman elbowed Patton just hard enough for it to sting a bit. “They're not our friends Pat. They literally kidnapped us, not the kind of people you talk to.”

Patton frowned, before looking back at the three rebels. “I dunno, they seem pretty friendly. A lot friendlier then people back at home.”

“They can't be trusted Patton. You know how dangerous people like them are.” Roman crossed his arms. 

“Just keep talking about us like we're not here, it's so very lovely.” Janus interrupted, smirking. 

Remus frowned and crossed his arms in a very similar way to Roman. “And what do you mean people like us?”

Roman froze up a bit, stumbling to find a way to explain. Janus cut him off before he could though. “Unrelated information. We have questions for you to ask.”

Patton nodded. “Ask away!” He said way too cheerfully to be in a prison cell.

“Names, other than our dear Prince Roman of course.” 

“I'm Patton, that's Logan!” Patton said, pointing to himself and then Logan. “Can we know yours?”

“No, moving on. How aware of the outside situation were you?”

“Not at all,” Roman answered. “I thought everything was great everywhere...”

“I mean....” Patton shifted nervously. “I knew that there weren't a lot of humans or animalium in town, but I didn't know things were like this.”

“I was minoirly aware.” Logan answered stiffly. 

Janus raised an eyebrow. “How aware?'

“I knew there was a problem for towns outside of the main kingdom, however I didn't quite know how bad it was.” The pixie answered, wings folded tightly against their back.

Janus looked them up and down. “Is that it?” They questioned. 

Logan nodded. “If I knew how bad it really was I might've done something.”

“Might've?” Janus questioned, taking a step forward. “How likely is it that might've”

“Decently likely, unless there was no one else speaking up,” Logan answered, relaxing a bit. “Then it would practically be pointless.”

Virgil mumbled something no one quite heard, staring down at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing.

“Mind speaking up V?” Janus said, not looking back at the animalium. Virgil looked up, seeming startled.

“Uh, every rebellion has to start somewhere?” Virgil repeated, still mumbling. Janus smiled a bit, nodding at him, before turning back to the prince and his friends.

“Excellent point! I'm sure these three will take it to heart,” Janus smirked at their prisoners. “We have learned all we need to know.” 

The human turned, nodding at Remus and Virgil to follow them out, but then Roman spoke up.

“Wait,” The elf prince said, gaining the attention of the others. He was staring down at the ground and shaking a bit. “I want to help.”

“Help what?” Janus questioned, crossing their arms.

“You, the rebellion,” Roman said, looking up. “I want to help take down my father.”

Janus and Remus laughed, making Roman flinch back. After a few seconds Virgil hit his two friends with his tail, shaking his head. Janus looked at Roman, amusement fading to fake surprise.

“Oh you're being serious.” They said, crossing their arms. “What could you have to offer us?”

“I...” Roman struggled to find something. He wanted to help but all that came up was a blank mind. There had to be something, someway he could defeat his lying son of a bitch father. Or well, just bitch father.

“He has a way to stop the king!” Patton blurted out. Everyone stared at Patton, who shrunk under their gazes. “Uh, you know, the Light Staff? The heir can summon it?”

“Patton, can we talk?” Roman hissed, pulling Patton away from the bars and into the back of the prison. “You know I can't summon it.” He whispered, glancing back at Janus.

Patton frowned. “I'm sure you can figure it out!” He said, nodding. “It can't be that hard!”

“Plus we'd need to get my father to the Sky Tree for it to do anything! He'd never go near it.” Roman mumbled.

Patton sighed. “We'll figure it out Roman, it's the last hope we have...” He looked up, reminding Roman of how awful the town above them was.

Roman sighed and nodded, looking back at Janus and Remus. He walked back to them, with Patton following. “I have the Light Staff, it can stop the king.”

Remus scoffed. “That sounds like some makebelive toy. 'Light staff', do you really think we're that stupid?”

Janus shook their head. “Calm down Remus, let's hear about what this Light Staff can do.” There was sneer in their voice, and clearly the human didn't believe in this either.

“The Light Staff was made by the son of the first elf king, Primis” Logan stated with authority of someone who spent way too much time in a library. “Primis had become corrupt and his son knew he had to stop him. So he made the Light Staff. It harnesses the power of the Sky Tree and allows the user to control the kings mind. It can only be summoned by the heir to the elf throne, and can only be used once every two hundred years.”

Janus looked ta Remus, before looking back at Logan. “You seem like the smart one. How long has it been since it was last used?”

“199, 8 months years, 3 hours and 7 minutes ago, by King Chao to display his power,” Logan answered. “Back when he was first crowned king. “

All decided not to question how he had such particular information of the date, Roman and Patton knowing better and the rebels just being to tired to even ask.

Remus narrowed his eyes. “I've heard of it, once. Under a different name though.”

Janus nodded slowly. “Well, let's see this 'Light staff'.” They motioned at Roman who froze up.

“Uh, I can only summon it at the Sky Tree.” Roman lied quickly. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, there was a chance he'd only be able to summon it there. Since he'd never been able to summon it before, perhaps the elves original home would be the place he could.

Silence followed that, Janus watching Roman very carefully, Virgil and Remus watching their human friend and the three prisoners watching the rebels. Finally Janus nodded. 

“We shall discuss this with our leaders, for now however, you stay here,” Janus said, turning around and starting towards the tunnel. Virgil and Remus followed.

Just before Janus went through the exit tunnel they turned and smirked crudely at Roman. “Oh, and Princey, for you and your friends sake, this better work.”

Roman swallowed and watched as the rebels left the prison, hands curling into fists. He'd make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1,459 words


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Mention of killing/murder, heightened anxiety, Portia and Alastor are bastards

Virgil let out a sigh of relief once they left the tunnel and were back in the much more stable room. He hated being underground, but the rebellion was operated from the tunnels under the town so he just dealt with it. The main tunnels were made and held together by the Earth Tree, the tree that kept the forest from sinking and being destroyed due to the awful soil. Years of farming and heavy rain had destroyed the land and left it weak, and 500 years ago sink holes started to appear, damaging the forest and the people that lived inside it. King Dinair had given the people one of the seeds the Sky Tree produced and told them to plant it. The roots strengthened the soil, and created the tunnels the rebellion now used. Some of the tunnels were man-made though, and were prone to caving in. Even the ones made by the Earth Tree were growing weaker and more dangerous. 

So being in them tended to heighten Virgil's anxiety a lot. 

“Do you believe what they're saying?” Remus questioned, dragging Virgil out of his thoughts.

Janus frowned. “I'm not sure. It didn't seem like they were lying, just nervous. Still, there's chance I'm wrong.”

Remus scoffed. “Oh please Jan Jan, you're never wrong.”

Virgil made a sound of agreement, nodding.

Janus rolled their eyes, but was smiling. “We shouldn't be asking if they're lying or not, but the effects of if they're lying or not. If we believe them and help them get this Light Staff, what could we lose and what could we gain?”

“I mean, defeating Chao sounds pretty great to me. Unless we want that jackass to keep ruling.” Remus shrugged, grinning.

“But we could also lose all of our progress if they escape. They know where our base is, and they've seen our faces.” Virgil muttered, staring down at the dirt floor.

Janus and Remus went silent, and the room became covered in a thick lack of any sound. It was like that until Remus started to make a quite clicking sound, feeling that the silence needed to be filled. The sound seemed to snap Janus out of some kind of trance. 

Janus nodded, and said, “We should talk to Alastor and Portia, they need to know about this.”

“Talk to us about what?” a voice said, startling the three. They turned to find alastor and Portia standing at the entrance to the room. 

“Are our prisoners comfortable?” Portia questioned, tail swishing behind her and creating clouds of dust.

Remus snorted. “As comfortable as they'll get.”

Janus spoke up before the conversation could get derailed. “This is about them actually. Our dear prince wishes to aid the rebellion and claims he can summon a staff that can control the king.”

Portia and Alastor looked at one another a similar look flashing across their face. They turned back to look at the three other rebels right after, but it still caused Virgil a great deal of discomfort. Because whatever that look was, it reminded him of a lot of awful people.

“Have they proved this is true?” Alastor questioned. “After all, summoning this staff should be easy?”

Janus shook their head. “Afraid not, they say that it can only be summoned at Sky Tree.”

Portia frowned. “How do we know this isn't a plan to escape?” she questioned. “We must be cautious here.”

“Jan didn't think they were lying,” Remus interrupted, “Plus VV was with them the entire time so there was no time for them to plan!”

Portia raised an eyebrow at the nickname, while Alastor looked at Virgil with a look very close to disgust.

“I'm sure there would've been a chance. Virgil isn't exactly the most trustworthy or aware, now is he?” There was venom in Alastor's voice, and the leader did nothing to disguise it.

Both Janus glared daggers at their leader, and Remus looked ready to murder. But one look at their friend alerted them that now was not the time to start up a conflict. 

Portia lit up with an idea. “You three go with them to Sky Tree, that way they won't be going unintended but we don't put all our eggs in one basket!” She giggled at the end, tail curling with excitement.

Alastor nodded. “Does that work for you?” 

Janus nodded and Remus made a loud sound of agreement, however before Virgil could respond alastor continued.

“Fantastic, you leave tomorrow at dawn. We will see you then.” Alastor said, walding/walking off to the leader's rooms with his head held high. Portia followed, tail brushing dust over the three's feet. 

Janus watched them leave before turning to Virgil. “Are you alright?” They asked, frowning. Virgil shrugged, ears flattened against his head.

“I'll kill him,” Remus said, punching the air. “He had no reason to be so mean!” His eyes sparked with anger. 

Virgil just shook his head. “It's whatever guys... Let's just go get ready for tomorrow.”

Later that night Virgil was wondering around the base. The rooms were ion unstable tunnels, so Virgil could never stay in them for long. A lot of the time if he did sleep, he'd just sleep outside. Tonight was one of the nights he just wasn't going to sleep, so he took to wondering the more stable tunnels. 

At the moment Virgil had found himself near the leader rooms. They were much more stable then the rooms the rest of the rebels lived in, and safer in every way possible. He wasn't trying to spy on Portia and Alastor, but he did catch a conversation when passing by their rooms.

“-great Alastor! This could be our best break through yet!” That was Portia, sounding like a kid on their favourite day of the year.

“I'm not so sure. This could very well be the end...” And that was Alastor. “The people could gain too much power, and leave.”

Virgil's eyes narrowed, stopping to the left of the door to the leaders rooms. Whatever was happening here, it didn't sound good.

Portia laughed a bit. “We can control the King! Don't you realize?! As long as people don't realize we are in control they'll stay.”

“Six people already know Portia, those six are dangerous now.” Alasator replied sharply.

There was a clear grin in Portia's voice. “But they trust us. We get Roman to control the king and kill them,” She said. “As long as no one else knows we'll be fine.”

Virgil froze, tail tucking between his legs. As quickly and as quietly as he could he rushed back to the other rooms. The closer he got to his, Remus's and Janus's rooms the more his heart was trying to choke him. Finally he reached it, pounded the door open and closed it behind him harshly.

Janus looked up from the book they were reading while Remus shot awake form his grand pile o, blankets.

“V?” Janus asked, getting to their feet. “What happened?”

“We need to leave,” Virgil said, shaking. “We need to get Princey and his friends and leave, now.”


	5. Prision Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Again, they're almost all kinda assholes, Virgil gets ~anxious~,

“What?” Janus asked, taking a step forward. “Virgil you're panicking, there's nothing wrong.”

Virgil shook his head. “I heard Portia and Alastor talking, they want to have control over the king. They're going to wait until he's controlled than kill us.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you didn't like mishear them?” He stood up. 

Virgil shook his head again, looking over his shoulder a the closed door. “No, I'm completely sure.”

Janus frowned, looking from Remus to Virgil. “What about Princey and his friends? If we leave them the plan will work anyway.”

“Well duh!” Remus said. “We take them with us, easy peasy.”

“Yes because breaking someone out of a prison is 'easy peasy'.” Virgil muttered, crossing his arms tightly around himself. 

“We should finish packing, then break them out,” Janus said. “We'll make this work, alright?” They looked at Virgil.

Virgil looked at them. “Alright.” He nodded, returning to looking down at the ground.   
The three finished throwing things into their bags. They had started earlier, but had stopped when Virgil went out. Some things they decided to leave behind, since now they were having to avoid suspicion. While they packed they made a plan, deciding what would be most likely to work. Finally after at least 10 minutes they finished and set the plan into action. 

Virgil would take all their bags to the surface and wait up there. He was really good at sneaking around and it was not an odd sight to see him leaving the base at night. Remus would distract whoever needed to be distracted and Janus would get the others out. 

Waiting was the most stressful part. Virgil had no clue how well or horribly the plan was going, his friends could get hurt, or worse, and he'd have no idea. It was cold out, enough to make Virgil shiver even though he had his jacket. It was mostly the wind, since anytime it'd stopped blowing it'd return to a more comfortable temperature. The only light in the woods came from the moon above, but the thick trees blocked most of it out. Most people might find the woods creepy or unsettling but Virgil always found it really peaceful. 

“V?” A voice said, startling the animalium out of his thoughts. Virgil turned to find Janus. 

“It worked?” He looked past his friend and let out a small breath of relief. Roman, Patton, Logan and Remus were all there. 

Remus nodded. “Sure did emo boy!” He said, swinging a arm over Virgil's shoulder. “All that experience escaping prisons sure did help?”

Logan crossed their arms. “May we now be informed on what is happening?” They said sharply. “You kidnap us, then break us out. What is your plan?”

Janus turned to face them. “Something came up, so we will now be working separate from the rebellion,” They answered. “So therefore, you are no longer prisoners of the rebellion, but our prisoners.”

Roman snorted under his breath. “Wow a group of people defining authority denied their self set authority, how surprising.” He muttered.

Virgil glared at him, tail lashing angrily. “At least we're not defending our corrupt leader.” He snapped, taking half a step forward. 

Roman flinched back like Virgil had hit him. “I am not! I'm just pointing out that this is very ironic.”

“Oh well I find it ironic the king's son is only now starting to rebel, that the biggest asshole sheltered his son into being another asshole.” Virgil hissed back. 

“Virgil.” Janus said harshly, and at the same time Patton said in the same tone, “Roman.”

Both turned to their friends, retiring the argument... For now.

“We need to keep moving,” Janus said. “sitting around isn't going to get this done.” They looked over at Remus and Virgil.

“Virgil, you stay near Logan, Remus, Patton. I'll handle Princey over here.” The human looked at the elf smugly.   
Roman half glared back, but was too tired to really protest. It was late, and none of the three non-rebels had gotten much sleep. Plus, it was clear that the rebels weren't going to let them escape. 

The group started to walk. Janus and Roman were in front, then Remus and Patton and Logan and Virgil in the very back. They didn't talk at all for a while, until Logan stumbled over a branch laying in their pathway and Virgil grabbed their arm, stopping them from falling.

“Careful,” Virgil mumbled, letting go of Logan's arm. “watch where you're walking. There's fallen branches everywhere.” Though his tone was a bit harsh, there was real concern there.

Logan nodded, catching their breath. “Thank you.”

Virgil looked away, ears flattening. He scoffed a bit. “W-Whatever. If you get hurt it'd just inconvenience us.”

“Yo, if you two could stop being gay we have to keep moving.” Remus called, causing the two to go pink and speed walk to catch up top the others.

After that the group was a bit more relaxed. As relaxed as you can get when you're in a forest, in the middle of the night, either being kidnapped or having kidnapped. Still, it was less tense then it was before. It was relaxed enough Patton decided to ask a few questions. I mean, they were going to be together for a while, it'd be good to get to know one another!

“So, Janus right?” Patton asked, looking at Janus. “Your wing thingys are super nifty! Did you make them yourself?”

Janus glanced back at him. “With help yes,” They answered sharply. “Wasn't fortunate enough to be born with them.” 

There was a jab in their voice but Patton didn't pick up on it. “Can you fly with them? Cause that'd be cool!”

“Patton, the ability to fly with technological wings is next to impossible. It'd need an infinitesimal amount of intelligence.” Logan said, shaking their head.

“Really? Because I got it to work,” Janus said, smirking at Logan. “Maybe don't underestimate me~”

Logan blinked, surprised. “Really? How is that even possible? You'd have to balance the weight and energy perfectly! Plus making it able to fit comfortable on a person.”

“They didn't say it was smooth flying.” Remus said, grinning. Virgil snorted, remembering the one and only time Janus had used the wings to fly. It had been amusing to say the least.

Janus glared at his friends, turning just a bit red. “Not helping you two.” He hissed.

Virgil smirked at him, tail curling. “Not trying to.” He teased, playfully batting at Janus's head.

Janus rolled their eyes, kicking up a bit of dirt at Virgil. The animalium yelped and leaped backwards, ears flattening.  
“Aren't we supposed to be escaping? You know, not drawing attention to ourselves?” Roman snapped, grabbing the others attention.

Virgil's tail shot between his legs, startled by the sudden anger. Janus scoffed. “Sure thing Princey, we'll just follow your orders, I'm /sure/ it won't cause us /any/ problems.”

Despite the three rebels wanting to deify Roman, the group went silent as they walked, with the occasional mumble when someone stumbled or tripped. The sun started to peak through the trees when the group stopped. They had reached a small clearing in the forest, the grass covered in a layer of dew.

“We should stop here for the night,” Janus said, looking around. “We'll continue when we all wake up.”

“I'll take first watch.” Virgil mumbled, perching on a bolder near the edge of the clearing. Janus nodded, dropping their bag on the ground. Remus followed suit and dropped his next to Janus's.

Virgil watched as everyone settled down, pulling his knees to his chest for warmth. Janus and Remus were curled up just in the forest, probably curled together. Virgil couldn't quite tell from where he was. Roman and Patton were settling down in the middle of the clearing. Logan settled closer to the woods, decently near Virgil. 

As the sun continued it's climb up the sky, the mumbles of the others faded away, leaving Virgil to sit in almost complete silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm bad at endings-


End file.
